Looking Through Logan's Eyes
by Banana1
Summary: This is seeing what is going on in Logan's mind about Rory and everything else. This is directly his POV. Chapter four is now up, please read and review...
1. Written In the Stars

Ok I was thinking what Logan's thoughts were on life and on his relationship with Rory. So I decided to put the episodes through Logan's eyes, I don't own Gilmore Girls or it characters. And of course the actors belong to themselves, but I wouldn't say no to Matt.

Written In the Stars

Colin is out hunting, it is his own little musical game just for him. He sees another student who he observes as not one of us and zero in on him or her. It his own little power trip that he uses to feel the superior in himself. This of course is one of Colin's vices, but I think he has enough good to even out his bad. I guess that explain why we're still best friends after so many years. This time his prey happen to be a boy, Colin purposefully bumps into his target to get his attention. The boy looks fluster, "Oh sorry," he stammer in apologist fashion.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" I could hear the joy in Colin's voice he had found an appealing prey.

Finn came throttling back to our group, giving Colin a quick peck on the cheek, "Not everyone's staring at you, Colin." I inwardly laugh Colin hates it when Finn surprises him with a quick kiss. But he always get over his annoyance quickly, no one stay mad at Finn for long.

The boy's face looks very familiar to me, but I see him in a completely different clothing ensemble then what he wearing now. "Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort."

Finn jumps in with his own answer to my question, "Maytag repairman."

The boy look unsure of himself, "I've bartended for you for your parties." I see Colin out of the corner of my eye, I can tell he mad that I interrupted his fun with my wanting to remember the boy in front of me.

A good alcohol memory flashes in my mind, "That's right, you have. You're a talented man." I gesture to the attractive girl next to him, who I guess is his girlfriend, "He makes a kick-ass margarita." She gives me a small smile that is gone in a few seconds. The boy thanks me for praising his margarita making, "It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

He seem a little more at ease, "Marty," He gesture to the girl, "Uh, this is Rory."

I say hi to her and get down to business; I'm not the type of guy to let a great bartender get away from me. Especially when I have him right in front of me, "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

He replies, "Nope."

I smile, "Good. Okay, I'll give you a call," I resume my arm around Valerie's shoulders. "Where are you living now?" I ask half leading Valerie away.

"Branford," was his reply.

I turn back, "Oh, excellent – Branford." I call over my shoulder, "All right. Good running into you." I begin to walk away with Valerie, Finn follows us in pursuit.

Colin lags behind to have a last insult at Marty that I deny him earlier, "Excellent shirt," Colin said mockingly, turning his attention to the girl, "I can see what you see in him."

I call back giving him a warning, "Don't be an ass, Colin." We've been friends long enough that I know he needs to regular insult people at least once a day. It comes from all his years of being belittled by his numerous mothers that his Dad has addiction to marring.

Colin starts to rejoin the group, "Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small." There he got it out of his system, now we can walk in peace.

* * *

Once again Finn drank too much at a party last night and once again he met the girl of his dreams but now is not able to remember where to find her. It is a weekly ritual that Colin and I help him finish. Whenever we do it, I feel like Finn is Lassie and he leading us to where Timmy fell down the well. Except this time Timmy as Finn describes her as redheaded, beautiful, plump breasts, and a rear end that actually made Finn weep of it beauty.

"Okay, Quinn, last building. Please say it looks familiar," Colin asks annoyed, this being our fourth building that we've search today. And Colin looks like he had the working of a migraine forming.

Finn is eagerly looking around for his memory to recognize this place, "Ahh, uh…"

I answer Colin's question, "Apparently it doesn't look familiar."

Finn picks up speed, "No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives." Finally Finn can get her number and they can now have beautiful children and I can go and get lunch. I hear a girl's voice offering to help, but I say no and walk pass without looking at her.

Finn is standing in front of his dream women dorm room writing something on a piece of paper. Colin looks relieve to have the girl hunt over with for the day. It dawns on me what Finn is writing, "Don't put your number. Don't put your number!"

Finn shoots back, "I'm not putting my number," he points at me, "I'm putting your number."

I hear the same voice behind me, "That's my room."

I turn to see an extremely attractive girl with brunette hair, shocking blue eyes, complete with rosy cheeks and lips. I grin, "Okay, put my number," I tell Finn giving my blessing.

Finn is disappointed, "Are you sure this is your room?" He asked the beauty in front of us. She replies that she sure, she looks a little annoyed that Finn is testing her ownership of the room. "I could have sworn it was her room," Finn replies questing his foggy memory of last night.

The girl offers her help, "What's her name? Maybe I know her."

Finn gestures, "Uh, it was short."

Her reply is dry, "I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room."

I step in, "I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes - they don't mix."

Finn interrupts, "Redheads!" There are few things Finn remembers after he drinks, but when he meets a girl he likes his memory can remember the smallest detail about her and it is not wise to challenge him.

I start talking again, "We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of," I look at the papers she is holding, "this really old guy." Finn inpatient leaves me to finish my conversation as he drags Colin off to continue the search.

"Professor Asher Fleming," she said with an annoyance in her voice giving a name to the man in the picture.

I shoot back, "What, they were out of Orlando Bloom?

She explains, "Professor Fleming died last week. We're throwing him a wake."

"Okay, so were you and Fleming," I pause for effect. I now remembered who Professor Fleming was; Grandpa had his over for dinner and scotch sometimes. Professor Fleming was always a huge hit with his female students. And usually one of them became his _special_ friend each year.

Her facial features twisted in disgust, "No!"

Her face scrunch up made me laugh, "Sorry. Just you're putting a poster of him up in your hallway. You can see where I get the impression he's a little bit more than a teacher."

She spoke up, "Well, he was more than a teacher. He was a great writer and an inspiration in many other things that you couldn't possibly understand." I notice an anger center at me in her words.

"You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me," I question, I doubt my implying about her and Fleming would tick her off this much.

Darkly she replies looking annoyed at me, "I know you."

Surprised by this I ask, "You do?"

"We met yesterday," she answers but all I could give her was a blank stare, "With Marty."

I try but my mind kept drawling a blank, "Marty?"

Now she is more annoyed with me, "Marty my friend Marty, he bartended for you."

My mind finally clicks on the image of Colin cornering Marty yesterday and my meeting of her. "Yes, Marty. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again," her name wasn't coming back to me.

She gave a shout of exasperated, "Rory!"

I couldn't help it but her anger with me was kind of funny, "Nice to see you again, Rory." I decided it best to thrown in a compliment, "You're looking well. Angry works for you."

She gives me a glare, "I'm not angry, I'm just irritated."

I stood up tall to show her she didn't intimate me, "By me?"

"Yes," She shot back, not backing down either.

This was going to be interesting, "Because I forgot for a moment who you were?"

"No, because you speak to people as if they're below you," she said firing the accusation at me.

I was confused again by her statement, "People?"

"Marty," was her answer.

Now I understood somewhat, "Ah, your friend Marty?"

I saw her anger still going strong, "Yes, my friend, Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I'm looking at you like this."

I really don't remember insulting Marty, I remember offering him a job, but not insulting him. "I'm sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita."

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it," she shot at me.

I shot back, "How'd I say it?"

"Like Judi Dench," came her reply.

"Ouch," for some odd reason, fighting with Rory was actually kind of fun.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you," she protested.

"I agree," who did she think she was arguing with, it sounded like she should be talking to my mother. My mother and I have very different looks on people with different social background then us.

Rory continue, "And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant. She was turning to leave thinking she had won our debate.

"Well," I call after her.

She came back with a shocked look in her face that I was challenging her, "What?"

She should least give me a chance to defend myself, "I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does."

I could see she was very annoyed with me now, "Are you serious?"

I didn't back down, "For the sake of argument."

Her face was flush, "He was doing a job."

"A job he took willingly," I pointed out.

"Some people have to work," she pointed out.

I kept my calm, "And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night." I motion to where Finn and Colin had disappeared off to, "Because my friends - they tend to enjoy their re-fills."

She looks down at the ground, "Not the point."

"To a bartender, tips are very much the point," I shot back reminding her she couldn't use that argument.

"Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you," she said her voice fill with passion to win the debate of ours.

But I wasn't about to let her, "Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument?"

She shot back, "I don't have an argument."

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue," I said offering to let her gather her argument.

She look at the floor again, "I'm busy!" Her voice is losing her steam, I wearing her down.

I speak up, "You concede."

She brought her head up and look me straight in the eye, "I don't like it when people hurt my friends."

"And you react when goaded," I reply back.

That flair her up again, "I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass and I will show you how far from goaded I am."

"I think we got a serious debater in our midst," I said complimenting her. Most girls can't keep up with me when I have discussion with them. Our fiery debate on my treatment of Marty was an interesting break from my normal conversations with girls. I have to admit that I was enjoying this round we were going.

Finn came running back downstairs, he look in high spirits, "Logan, I found her," then quickly ran back upstairs.

It was time to end this conversation and follow Finn, "Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time." She is giving me no reaction; I give her a smile to show her I mean no ill feelings. "Now, tell me that wasn't fun?" She still doesn't reply, so I give in sighing deeply I head for the stairs. "Master and Commander," I say as I walk to the stairs.

She is confused, "The movie?"

I smile back, "No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." I leave her to put up her flyers of Fleming while I go and meet Finn future wife.


	2. Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant

I got the name of Logan's sister and her boyfriend from spoilers, so I'm very sorry if I ruin anything for you.

Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant

I awake to a knocking sound, I cover my head with my pillow and go back to sleep. That doesn't last long because someone starts poking me in the back, "Finn you should have a bigger headache than me right now. Go away and be in pink elephant land."

"I thought his elephants were blue?" Oh crap I know that voice, I lift the pillow slowly to find my slightly anger father staring back at me.

I push myself up ignoring the shooting pain in my head, "Hey Pop, shouldn't you be on a plane to LA? Did you forget your sunscreen you can borrow mine, only if you promise to bring it back."

Ignoring my LA joke my father asks, "Why haven't you been working at the paper?" If there one thing you can say about Mitchum Huntzberger is he always gets right to the point.

I swallow thinking up an excuse, "I've been busy with school."

"Yes, I saw your homework in the other room. Tell me what class do you need to drink all that beer for?" Busted I avoid his eyes, I learn long ago not to sprout bull to my father. Not only does he have spies everywhere to report back to him, he can simply interrogate it out of me with a simple look.

"So what time should I report in today?" I ask knowing resistance is foolish way to battle my father.

"How about around one pm," he gets up knowing that he has won. "Oh Logan, find some time to call your mother this week. You know how she worries about you when you don't call and let her know how you're doing. Well I better go; I don't want to be late for my flight." He gets up to leave and I follow him. Opening the door my father stops, "Oh, I would suggest cleaning up the remains of your homework Logan."

"I'll get right on that Dad, and hey get me a postcard from LA," I stupidly slam the door shut after him, my poor head is revolting.

After a long hot shower, a handful of aspirin, some pancakes for breakfast. I unhappily dial my parent's number, my mother answers and states how happy she is to hear from me. We have an hour long conversation on how I should come over for dinner more, her new rug in the foyer, and how my sister Honor is throwing her life away on her boyfriend Josh. And then the rest of the conversation was her drilling me about finding a proper girl and settling into a serious relationship.

I hang up rubbing my temples; don't get me wrong I love my mother. But, sometimes I feel more like her favorite Ken doll than her grown up son. I wish I could call Honor and debrief everything with her, but it is a quarter to one already. I rush out the door and run into a few people I know, one of them being Melanie the girl I was currently dating. They join me as I travel to a wonderful day of Doyle kissing my ass just to get to Daddy.

I see Doyle right away; he looks petrified to see me. Can't say that I blame him for not wanting me around, it must be stressful on his nerves to try and constantly be on my good side. I walk to him with an out stretch hand, "Doyle, my friend." I must say Doyle has a firm grip, it probably got that way from all the hand wringing he does. "You're looking very, very well, how ya been?"

He had a smile plaster to his face, "I've been great, Logan. Great to have you back."

I smile hoping he will calm down, but he looks like he about to pop. "Yeah, well, I stayed away as long as I could, but the Yale Daily News called to me."

His voice is shaking with all the fake happiness he is putting into it, "Oh, sure. So how's everything? How's the family?"

"Everything's fine, the family's the family," I look around to see my desk is not occupied, "Ah, my desk, beautiful." Pulling out the chair, I sit down and put my feet up on the desk to get a feel of it again.

Doyle leans in, "Um, you know, Logan, I didn't know exactly when you were coming back, and I gave out the beats."

"That's fine, Doyle, I'll take whatever you've got left."

His cheerfulness was breaking, "Actually, there's none left."

Doyle will never know how happy that makes me. Now all I have to do is show up, not have to be bother with any articles, and my father will be happy. "Perfect, just the one I wanted. Relax, Doyle. I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head. I'm not going to be any trouble at all."

He smiles through clench teeth, "Oh, Logan, please. You, trouble? Stop. We're just glad to have you here."

"Careful, Doyle you might hurt yourself. Better get back to work, right boss? Rory, nice to see you." I bet she didn't think I would remember her again. Though I'm not surprised that she is on the paper, the way she argue with me she should be a reporter. A shocked Doyle hurries over to Rory's desk to find out how she knows me.

I don't bother to eavesdrop because I know what they're talking about. Doyle and Rory have one thing in common they both dislike me, while Rory the only one to say it to my face. With their little pow-wow over I pull out an old press hat, "Hello, city desk? Smitty here, take this down. I got a hot scoop on a tall blonde and I gotta put it to bed on the double!" I couldn't help but laugh at Doyle's face, winking at Rory I put my feet up to settle in for a nap. I tip my hat over my face and allowing myself to drift off and catch some much enjoyed sleep.

* * *

Brian is filling me in on a party that I missed, "It was funny, man, you should have been there." I laugh wishing I could have gone to the party instead of going to my parents for dinner. Least Honor had been there, we snuck up to her old room and laugh over bad yearbooks photos. 

I hear a familiar voice behind us, "Hey, Huntzberger!"

I smile, "Hey! You waiting on me?"

She doesn't look happy to see me, "Could be."

"Wow, I'm flattered," I reply.

"Your prerogative," she shot back.

I ask, "You here on business or pleasure?"

She spoke calmly and firmly, "I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article."

Now I'm interested, "What article?"

"The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade." Wait how does she know about the Life and Death Brigade, last I check her Grandfather hadn't been a member.

I change my facial features to not give anything away, "Don't really know what you're talking about."

A smirk appear on her face, "You don't? Huh. I thought you would. It's a club. One of these super secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing."

I keep a distance look on my face, "Sounds pretty secret."

She looks cheerful, "Yeah. Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an expose on this one particular club and I figured, since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included."

I pretended to look surprised, "I'm in it?"

She had a glint of impish in her eyes, "Well aren't you?"

"I've yet to run around in a circle in my underwear." Actually that's not true, I was five and Rosa was trying to give me a bath. She still blames her heart problems on trying to groom me to this day. But then she always has a plate of my favorite cookies waiting for me when I visit so I wonder.

Rory looks defeated for a few seconds but quickly gathers herself, "Well. Okay. I mean, I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it. But maybe not. Okay."

I apologize, "Sorry to let you down."

She doesn't look upset by my avoidance from her questioning, "No let down. It would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She has strike my curiosity, "You have plenty without me, huh?"

An excited look cross her face, "Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratus – very fancy catch phrase, by the way – the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things. I mean, getting an interview with an actual member would have been great. But I'm okay without it." Her enthusiasm reminds me of Ace reporters that I've seen in Citizen Cane, It Happened One Night,and The Philadelphia Story. I can just see her now, hunch over madly typing away at an old fashion type writer.

Wanting to show my support, "Well, great."

She smile, "Yep. Plus I'm completely onto your routine now."

I'm surprise that she become so bold, "Wow."

She grin, looking happy with herself, "Yeah. So I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want."

"The other way," now I was definitely interested, I wonder what she would do to get a story.

"Yes," came her reply.

"You tracking me?"

She gave me a look of confidence, "Yes."

I ask again, "Following my every move?"

Her face suddenly dawn in realization, "Yeah."

"I pick that way," I said noticing she had lost her bluster.

Actually now she looked quite timid, "Okay, but…"

Teasing I suggested, "We can start right now, if you want. I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in, and track me from the inside."

She shakes her head slightly, "Thanks for the info."

"Absolutely." I turn to leave, "And hey, good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop." I give her a thumb up sign as I walk away.

* * *

I've given it some thought, it about time people know a little bit about the Life and Death Brigade. And besides everyone already knows about us, just it is all hush-hush. Of course I talk it over with Finn and Colin first; Finn told me to go ahead letting Rory have an inside scoop, and then he asked for Rory phone number. Then again he forgot what we were talking about in the next few minutes. Colin on the other hand look like he was about to have a heart attack when I brought it up, he ranted and raved about the secretly of the Brigade and how our forefathers would be turning over in their graves if I did this. I simply turn told him that he sounded like his father, which shut him up quickly. He did warn me though to make sure Rory's article didn't reveal too much. 

I was thinking all this over when I sent her an instant message.

_Hey Ace. I've got a proposition for you._ It took her a few seconds of room searching to find out who she was talking to, I sent her a smile to let her know it was me.

_Shoot._ Was her reply.

_I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions._ I have to have some rules or Colin will die of a heart attack and I will be out of a best friend.

_What conditions?_

_The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions. What do you say, Ace? You in or out?_ I could see her debating it in her mind and then she smiled. I didn't bother with sticking around to find out because I already knew the answer. Besides if she was going to come to the next group gathering, I had to go do some arm twisting to allow the group to let her come and observe. I have my work cut out before me.


	3. You Jump, I Jump Jack

Thank you all for replying to my story, I am setting an unrealistic goal to be done with Pulp Fiction by the time Spring Break is over. My Plan B is least get Pulp Fiction done before hiatus is over. I'm sorry that this update took so long; I had to deal with finals. Plus this episode had a lot of dialogue to adapt. Hey, if anyone finds any grammar mistakes please let me know.

Hesfadedme: The spoiler was the name of Logan's sister Honor, and her boyfriend name Josh. Their characters don't come into the show for two more episodes I believe.

* * *

You Jump, I Jump Jack

She looks so vulnerable standing there waiting for me, I feel like I'm taking her off to be corrupted. But who said certain corruption was a bad thing, I see more self as opening her eyes to other options that are out there. I take hold of her arm pulling her to the waiting car, "Hey, Ace, you ready?" She puts up a little resistance, than relax her body and allows me to lead. When we're both inside I let Finn knows right away, "Hit it!"

He cringes in pain, "Ah! Not so loud!"

Stephanie laughs, "You're very auditory sensitive today."

"Oh, and your voice helps," Finn bickers back.

Colin is fretting in the back seat, he actually try to call everything off just a few hours ago. Ranting that the only reason I was doing this was because I wanted to get into Ace's pants. Now there he's wrong I have no interest in sleeping with Ace, I feel like I would break her. Girls like Ace are the kind you date seriously, the kind you marry. Besides I was having too much fun with the hate/love new found friendship that Ace and I were developing. To get back at him, I ask him why I was now talking to his father. Colin usually stops his dramatics if you bring up his mirroring his father in any way.

Finn lets out a deep groan, curious Ace speaks up, "What's wrong with Finn?"

Colin has a small stroke in the back seat, "Great job with the blindfold, Logan." Maybe I should mention not only does he sounds like his father but his mother to boot.

Ace shoots back to him, "I recognized your voices, Colin."

Finn is still complaining, "Could everyone keep it down, please?"

Ignoring Finn, Ace ask to remove the blindfold, I reply that the destination was also being hidden. I would never guess that Ace is not one for patience.

"We had to leave at this ungodly hour," Finn is not a happy camper. Finn is mostly nocturnal, which is strange since he was born and raised in a country where the sun plays a major part. Of course Finn spent most of his childhood in Sydney, where his main pastimes were girls, girls, and more girls.

Ace is shocked, "It's four in the afternoon."

"He's got a thing about the sun," I explain.

"It's too bright," Finn grumble from the driver seat.

Rory mentions that we're not wearing our gorilla mask and reveals that she knows because our voices are not muffled.

This impresses Stephanie, "She's sharp."

Ace's head turns to the sound of Stephanie's voice, "Who's the girl?"

Stephanie answer, "I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it."

Ace finally remembering, "Oh, Gorilla Girl." I find it extremely funny that it was Stephanie ability to not hold alcohol well that led Ace to our little Brigade outings. When Stephanie gets drunk, she gets chatty and a bubbly personality with a lot of hiccups. Ace will probably zero in on her tonight for interview, of course another effect of Stephanie drunkenness is she doesn't stay on topic and tends to drift off to her own subjects.

Stephanie giggles, "Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname."

I turn to Ace to fill her in on the plans, "Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight."

I sense an uncertainty in her voice, "Overnight?"

"Didn't I mention that before?" I love her whole body expression, for a split second she looks like she wants to strangle me.

Ace suppresses her urge to squeeze the life out of me to shoot back, "Oh must have slipped your mind."

I know that she sacrificing something to come on this trip, I wonder what it is, "That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?"

"No," comes her quick reply.

I smile at her stubbornness, "No?"

"Nope," she replies turning her head away from me. I was wrong she not only stubborn she determine to boot to beat me.

I've never been beaten before this is going to be interesting, "Hmm. Loose schedule. Good."

"We like our schedules loose, like our women," he said as he shot a glance at Stephanie. You know I don't think there a single female out there that Finn hasn't hit on; I think I saw him cozy up to Mrs. Butterworth one morning after a night of partying.

"Clever," Colin states congratulating Finn on his cad behavior. I know Colin is miserable in the back seat Colin is dreading the gathering, I know he worried that Ace's presence will ruin this weekend. Colin can

"My God, it's early," whines Finn, it is going to be a very long car ride.

* * *

The car ride up here had been exactly what I imagine, when Finn wasn't blasting music and singing along off key. There was a complete silence in the car, that made me think of a nunnery except with out the peaceful astrosphere. Finn is now completely charged; his energy is bouncy all over the SUV. He pulls to a quick stop and jumps out, "This mountain air has revivified me." 

He is laughing at a rapid speed, which is not a good sign. Unfortunately before anyone can stop him he runs off into the darkness. "Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff," I order to anyone who will listen. I'm giving some serious thought about implanting Finn with a tracking device, unless he's already been given one.

Colin pulls rank making Finn, Stephanie's responsibility. She grabs a lantern as she diligently chases after the perky Finn. I turn my attention to Rory; she is my responsibility for the weekend. I lead her away from the car, "I smell trees."

"Oh, nothing gets past you," I laugh teasing her. I stop by the table grabbing my own lantern for light before leading Ace to the campsite.

"So the firing squad is just up ahead?" Her voice shakes a little bit with a small ounce of fear.

"Yup, and there's a line. Damn," I retort back.

She was growing impatient, "Seriously, Logan, is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?"

I reassure her, "It's coming off. It's coming off right now." I slow down as I pull off the blindfold so she knows to stop. It takes her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but when they do they grow in amazement.

"Oh, my," is all she can say.

I lead her to her tent that she will be occupying for the weekend, "Is this what you expected?"

"No, not at all what I expected," came her semi-excited answer.

"Let me guess what you were thinking: sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale Triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos and a bong." I say this knowing that she probably had some stereotypical image of what we do at our gathering in her head.

"That may be exactly what I pictured," she said grinning back at me.

I get down to business; I have a lot to do before festivities start, "You can apologize later. This is yours." I point her to a small tent in front of us; before they would allow Ace to come tonight the group had made it clear that I was accountable for what happen to her. It a good thing I'm a fast thinker and I know how to work quickly when necessary.

She sounds surprise, "Mine?"

I pull the flap back for her to see inside, I had kept the furnishing of the tent simple, "Not much closet space, but the view's decent."

She goes inside for inspection, "It's cozy."

Seeing that she is settle, I begin to leave, "Festivities start in half an hour," I tell her before letting the flap fall as I head off to my own make shift home.

* * *

I find her later tuck away from the rest of the group, the way she sitting looks as if she is almost in hiding. I call out announcing my arrival into her quiet place, "How goes it, pariah?" 

She sounds happy that it is me, "Logan?"

"Word was a bear dragged you off," I said teasing on her disappearance from the campsite.

"No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts," she said explaining her absence.

I sit down next to her to eat my food, I was starving and unlike Finn I couldn't live on alcohol alone. Her face twinges in embarrassment when she assumes my dinner was for her, I'm guessing she glad we are not in a highly lit area. "Sorry you're not getting much from the group; took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place."

Ace is busy chatting away, "I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation. Half of one without using the letter 'e', but I could use yours." I finally take a bite of food; the strong taste of salt instantly hits my tongue. Only one person I know puts this much salt on food, I made a mental note to cut down on Finn three liquid addictions, caffeine, sugar, and alcohol. When he gets too hyper he can go overboard and a simple salt shaker becomes a dangerous weapon in his hands. If I wasn't starving I probably would have try to find a portion that hadn't been attack by Finn. My attention has been demanded to be placed on Sara and Rebecca since my arrival tonight that I haven't been able to eat much. I had just snuck away from them to enjoy a nice quiet meal when I found Ace.

My mind is still on the mutilation of my food, "Way too much salt on this."

She continues on with her rambling, "I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?"

"It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt," I explain myself.

She shooting out questions like gunfire, "How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt."

Her interrogation brings me out of my fixation on my dinner of salt. I have to admit, she looks adorable with all the enthusiasm she puts into writing her articles. Putting my plate aside, I turn all my focus on to her, "Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here." She is happy about this, I start off on my list of rules, "First, no pictures," I say as I put her digital camera into my pocket.

She gives me a strong protest, "Hey!"

"You'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names," I said pointing at the small notebook that she had already filled.

"I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is," she said responding back.

I start my list again, "Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things."

"I'll keep you anonymous," she promises me her eyes glowing with amusement.

My stomach was growling for food, "What number am I on?

Being the helpful girl she is she reminded me, "You just did third."

I begin again, "Fourth, no identification of our location."

"I don't know where we are," she declares in frustration of my rules.

"Fifth."

With a warning smile, "You're going to run out of -ifths."

I allow my voice to become more serious to make the last one clear, "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event."

She shakes her hands in inpatient manner, "What is the event, and how could I interfere?"

I push on, "So you agree?"

She was frustrated with me and my board answers, but she still agreed to our rules for her observation. A song could be heard drifting over from the camp, Ace smile, "It's pretty."

I knew what the motivation was of my friends to become a choir, "They're drunk."

Rory defended her comment, "Well it sounds pretty. I like it."

Ah so once again she misunderstands me, "I didn't say I didn't like it." I went back to eating my food as she is enjoying the music of the Scotch and Gin choir. I have to admit I enjoy her company more than I thought I would, she doesn't expect me to entertain her like the others. When I'm with her I can have a few moments to take pleasure in the quiet. Well all the quiet that can be found when Ace and I aren't bickering over this and that. This relationship of ours is a whole new world for me, and Ace and I are the only inhibitors in its existence.

Sara's voice breaks into my private bliss of my own thoughts, "Logan?"

I've been located, "Yeah?"

Sara calls out, "You coming?"

My public awaits I better get back, "I'll be right there." I get up from my seat, "I'll leave the light for you, Ace. I won't need it."

I head back to camp where Sara and Rebecca are waiting, "Hurry up, darling," I better hurry that sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

I hold my plate firmly so not to lose it, I'm ready to go back to the real world now, "Here I am."

* * *

It is a beautiful morning as I breathe in the fresh air. The campsite is deserted as everyone has left for today festivities, leaving me to make Ace ready all by myself. I walk over to Ace's tent, my hands deep in the pockets of my tux. Ace comes out looking refresh by a good night sleep and ready to tackle whatever she think we're going to throw at her. "Another day, another sartorial surprise." 

I inform her, "Start getting ready yourself."

Her face darkens in confusion, "I am ready."

I shake my head, "You can't go dressed like that."

Ace bounce back, "Well, I didn't have the "it's an overnight thing" warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it."

I look her over, "That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "All I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush."

Does she really think I wouldn't come prepared, "Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace."

She is taking longer to change then I thought she would, but thankfully I have leftover chocolates for me to pass the time with. I see movement at the tent flap, she emerges drape in the dress I bought for her. It fits her completely, the fabric moving in united rhythm with her slender frame. The pale blue intermeshing with the intense blue of her eyes; she sees me and smiles, "I got your event integrity right here, mister."

"Yep, I got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way." I place my hand on the small of her back to direct her. I pull it back quickly; I don't want her getting the wrong idea on why I allow her to come. We are almost there and she is trailing behind me a good distance. "Come on, hurry," I called over my shoulder to make sure harm hadn't befallen Ace.

Her voice was winded, "You try running in a crinoline."

I quicken my pace, "We're late."

She shoots me a smirk, "For what? The ritual sacrifice?"

Everyone has already gathered listening to Colin give another speech on the praising of the Brigade; I always thought he should go into advertisement. I saw that every hand was firmly supply with full glasses of champagne. I spot Finn in the crowd; thankfully Ace has finally won her battle against her dress and is able to keep up. She follows me closely, watching for where I will stop. I find it ironic that Ace dislikes me so much, but yet she wouldn't be able to get this story done without my help. It is gratifying to know that unlike Ace, I know when it is time to give up on a childish feud.

Colin takes his announcer role as seriously as he can when he had four full glasses of champagne already in him. "I do declare here gathered the 108th grand assembly of the Life and Death brigade."  
"He's using e's," said Rory bubbling with excitement. She like a child let loose in the room where Willy Wonka has made everything out of candy.  
"Shh," I whisper into her ear, hoping she will calm down from her anticipation high.

Colin has finished his speech, "Please raise your glasses, In Omnia Paratus!"

I shout out along with everyone else, "In Omnia Paratus!" I turn to Ace, tipping the glass of champagne into her waiting mouth, she returns the same gesture. This act always reminds me of weddings, thankfully my own wedding is years and years away. Unless my mother gets her way and I will be force to enter the life hood of the old the ball and chain with some socialite who is able to throw great dinner parties and is very fertile with sons. "Now you might want to cover your ears," I warn Ace, as I notice the huge gong that has just been uncovered next to us.

She foolishly questions my warning, "Why?"

The gong is hit will full force, she swiftly turns to stare at where the noise is coming from. Everyone is letting out loud cheers and run of into the field to participate in all the activities planned for the day. "And to think some groups just go bowling," I leave Ace to fend for herself as I take off for some fun of my own.

* * *

Finn is shooting his gun off randomly again, I wonder if it a product of his intake of champagne today. But I bet it lies more on the fact that Finn couldn't shoot any target, moving or standing still, if his very survival counted on his aim. He can shoot himself in the foot with perfect accuracy though, an achievement that he has already accomplice more then once. Thankfully Finn is a fast healer, to accumulate for all the scrapes he gets himself into. When Finn starts throwing his whole body into his shooting it usually means he is bored, "All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target." He says as he hands his paint gun off too me, I can't help but laugh, when Finn becomes a target there is always interesting results. I notice Ace come up next to us; she looks full of wonderment of everything that is happening around her. She holds her gaze on Finn for a few seconds; I think she wonders if everything is correctly connected in Finn's brain by the look on her face. 

I tease him, "You're always a target, Finn."

"In Omnia Paratus," Finn declares as he walks away from us.

I give her a tip, "If you want to interview Finn, Ace, you should do it quick." I notice my target is in ready, I call out, "Pull!"

Ace congratulates me, "Not bad."

I thank her, she gets back to business, "So is this your big stunt?"

"Big stunt?" I ask. I wish she wasn't interviewing me while I'm trying to concentrate on what I am doing. I wonder since everyone else is acting standoffish to Ace, if she is centering her article on the information she can get from me. Don't get me wrong I enjoy Ace's company, its just I feel like I'm her babysitter right now.

She went into explaining mode, "According to my research, you guys always do one big thing at your gatherings.

My target is ready, "Pull!" The paint ball connects with my target; my score is now two for two.

Ace is still asking questions, "Is this it?" She winces as she watches the targets fly in the air.

"Does it look like it?" I retort back a little too crossly.

"I'm guessing no," I think she is picking up on my distraction.

I answer back, "You answered your own question." I went back to my target shooting, "Pull!" The score was three for three now, I lean over to her slightly, "You'll know it when you see it."

"Good," she said trying to sound professional; I can't wait to see the state of her face when she sees what is planned for later.

Two guys walk by with a stretcher and a moaning patient, who was no other than Finn. "I missed the mat," he calls out between groans of pain.

I inquire with an impish smile on my face, "Again?" I don't know how Finn does it, but he gets injured at every gathering, actually it doesn't seem like a real gathering unless something does befall Finn. If I remember correctly last time, we were playing tennis golf, Finn swung too hard on the 10th hole. He ended up with a mild concussion and a bump the size of an apple.

By the way he is screaming I suspect his injury lies below the belt, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, In Omnia!" A shriek of pain stops him from reaching Paratus; I can't help but express amusement. And I don't feel guilty about laughing because I know if this incident had been reverse onto me, Colin's and Finn's guts would be bursting with laughter. Ace just shakes her head, I can see that she thinks we're all nuts.

* * *

I find her by the platform, "Hope you're thinking up superlatives," I say announcing my presence to her as I continue walking. 

Ace is instantly on my heels, questioning me, "What are they going to do?"

I shoot her a question right back, "What do you think they're going to do?"

Ace answers her own question, "They're not going to jump?"

"They're gonna jump," I answer back with enthusiasm.

Ace, protest, "That's like seven stories! They'll die!" You know I have a suspicion that she is a "the cup is half empty" kind of girl. Ace needs to loosen up, "We're all going to die one day," I counter back with a philosophy spin. As Mel Gibson says in Braveheart, "Every man dies, not every man really lives." I love that movie, though I can only watch it with Colin. Unless I want my eardrums blow out by Finn, Colin and I had to invest in earplugs because of, "They can take our lives, but not our freedom," scene that Finn likes to rewind over and over.

"But those four are today," she says pointing her long arm at the four waiting jumpers. I wonder if she was the hall monitor in elementary school.

I correct her, "Six."

Her head shoots up to get another look, "I see four."

"I'm heading up," I explain.

"Of course you are," she sound annoyed, she must think I'm trying to prove my manhood. Well least she knows me well enough not to be surprised.

I set my plan in motion, "And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space." Unfortunately I was one of the few; I knew I should have placed my bet on him missing the target mat. Since Finn joined the LDB, the boys have been putting on bets of when and how Finn is injured. I got close once, but sadly the pot wasn't that big. Though this time I was closer than Colin had been, Colin had place Finn would meet his accident last night. The irony in all this is Finn is usually the closest guesser to what befalls him. He usually gets it, and last year he actually went on a winning streak that was so hot we had to ban him from placing bets for a few months to cool him off.

I keep my eyes directly on her, "Hmm." It takes her a few seconds, but it soon dawns on her what I'm suggesting, "No!" she protests with a clear voice.

I reassure her, "And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have."

"I am not going to jump!" she declare with an assure voice.

Seth interrupts, "We're all set," he informs me.

I feel introductions are in order, "This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this."

Seth blushes at my compliment, "It's very safe," he said guarantying the jump to Ace; I hope she listens to him. "We did a dozen successful test drops; every potato came through without a scratch." I have to admit Seth does have a more trusting look than me, for the ability to talk people to jump off seven story platforms.

Ace's eyes widen in fear, "Potato?"

I tease her, "You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous." Seth leaves us to go track down Colin.

She was letting her fear take over, "Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer, journalists do not participate." I wasn't about to let her chicken out by using her article as a scapegoat.

I broke through her weak smoke screen of an excuse, "Since when?"

"Since forever," she answers back with a confidence that I will drop pursuing her to jump. Does she really think that I'm unaware of the world that my family works in and that I will soon join?

"George Plimpton never participated," I counter back.

Ace looks puzzled; I have to say it is a good look on her, "What?"

I explain, "His best stuff put him in the think of it, Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins."

"So he participated," she said as if she was trying to make him the only exception to her silly _journalists don't participate_ reason for backing down from the jump.

I went on, "Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in among the thugs. Ernie

Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II; he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far."

"Buford, Pyle. I know"

I was on a roll now, "Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing; he put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads." I could see by her face that she was shocked and annoyed that I knew so many _participating_ reporters off hand.

"All right, all right, so, those guys participated," she sounds irritated that I could bring up so many examples to shoot down her excuse. She probably thinks I'm just some rich kid who doesn't know the difference between Ida B Wells and Carl Bernstein. "I got it, but I…" she sounds more scared than irritated now.

Colin call out, "Jumpers to their places please!" The event was about to start, I better hurry if I'm going to convince Ace to join me.

I decide to take a different approach in my campaign, "You're scared."

She looks towards the towering platform as if it was expiation enough, "Well, yeah!"

I wasn't giving up, "And that stops the greats?

"It's stopping this great!" She says as she points to herself not giving in.

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure," I play to her completive side.

She goes into defensive mode, "What does that mean?"

"You're just a little sheltered," I answer back.

Her determination is back, "Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too," she said putting her arms on her hips in her defiance against me.

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different," she gives me a small smile as I plead my case. I walk next to her motioning to the platform, "Isn't this the point of being young?" Leaning slightly towards her ear, "It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived."

She has grown quiet, but her face is the same way it was before she agreed to come, "Let's go."

"Let's go," I say triumphantly as I lead the way to the platform.

"I am not a fan of ladders," she tells me.

I truthfully reply back, "They scare the crap out of me, too."

She throws down her notes before starting to climb; I start up right behind her. I keep my eyes forward, refusing to look down. We reach the top as her fears take over, "High. We are very high," she says on a wobbly voice.

"I've been higher," I tell her jokily.

"I meant distance from the ground," she shoots back.

"That, too," I answer as we walk to our places.

Seth wraps a harness around her waist, "This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit."

Ace points to the waiting crowd below, "Why do they look so worried?"

Opening the umbrellas I clarify, "We're low on champagne." I look over and see the pure look of fear glue to her face, "You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you."

Grumbling she grab the umbrella from me, "I know."

Colin is giving another speech, "You trust me?" I ask her as I get a firm grip on my umbrella.

Not looking at me she retorts back, "You jump, I jump, Jack."

It is time to jump, "I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." I grab her hand as I walk both of us quickly off the platform. My body turns to a pulsing bewilderment; the air is tickling my face as it rushes against my body. I feel like I'm flying in every different direction and there is no stop in sight. Thankfully I am fully intact when I land; the crowd lets out a relief filled cheer for our safety. I'm panting from the adrenaline rush, "You did good, Ace," I say congratulating her. We stumble together as we're getting back our bearings.

Ace drops her umbrella bringing her hands closer to her heart. She doesn't notice my fingers are still entwine with hers as her face is aglow with excitement. "Once in a lifetime experience," she exclaims looking back up at the platform as if she in disbelief in what she just did.

"Only if you want it to be," I say encouraging her to be open to possibilities. I notice my hand is still entwined with hers, and now my heart once again feels like I'm airborne again with nothing to ground me. We stay lock together for a few seconds more than I think either of us intended as we stumble back and forth. It like I'm in a trance and I can't stop gazing into the deep blues of her eyes. The moment is broken when someone hands us champagne. I let go of her hand to take the glass, my heart is slowing down and my breathing returning to normal. Whatever had happen between us a few seconds earlier was a fluke; Ace and I were casual friends _only_. I was just confused by the exhilaration the rush of the jump had caused.

* * *

Now that I'm looking at the pictures of the jump, I'm glad that I ask Stephanie to take them for me. Ace's face is so full of excitement in the pictures; she looks bursting with life. Thankfully I didn't corrupt her this weekend; for some strange reason I feel a little nervous standing in front of her dorm room right now dropping these things off. I've already place the bottle of champagne and gorilla mask on the floor. Coming to the end of the picture slideshow; I turn off the camera and place it with the stuff on the floor. I knock once on Ace's door and split, leaving her to find my souvenir presents for her on her own.

* * *

To be continue... 

Well that it for now, let me know what you think. Now it is time to go work on The Party's Over, I'm so happy that there less dialogue in that one. It should be up soon.


	4. The Party's Over

Thank you all for the wonderful replies that you like my story. And thank you for the constructive criticism; it helps me see what I still need to work on.

The italics are to show the singing.

I do have a question, does anyone know how I can show indents on my updates. Fanfiction won't show my indents of a new paragraph. So if anyone knows how to make the indents show up I would be much appreciated.

Here is the fourth installment of my story; I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The Party's Over

My message machine is blinking, I press the button down hearing a terrifying voice enter the room, "Logan this is your mother. Richard and Emily Gilmore are having a small social gathering to introduce their granddaughter to some of Yale's more proper candidates. It is this Friday and starts at seven pm, and I expect you to dress respectably. I'm looking forward to seeing you there. Good-bye." Poor Ace, her grandparents are putting her up for auction. I know how she's going to feel, I myself have been put through the agony of having my family search for a significant other for me. Especially my mother, she is anxious to meet her future grandchildren. Though hypercritically my mother is not so impatient to meet the grandchildren Honor will give her. Mother will see them as tainted by Josh's DNA, in her mind I am the last hope for a perfect grandchild. It's not that Mom dislikes Josh's personally; she just dislikes the gene pool that he came from. Mom would prefer if Honor and I were to both marry respectable people of wealth and privilege. This is code for boring snobs who think more about themselves than the other people around them; so in other words Mom wants us to marry her.

I dial Colin's number, thankfully he answers after the second ring, "Hey, you're calling about the party that our parents are forcing us to go to on Friday right?" See this is why Colin is my best friend. Not only is he always around when I need to talk, but he is force to live the same arrangement schedule life by his parents as I am. He knows what it likes to have every moment of his life planned for him leaving him to have nothing for him. It is his destiny to go into banking like his father before him, no wonder Colin can be so tight sometimes. I would have a stick up my butt too if I was force to live out the rest of my life pinching numbers. Of course I will probably end up doing that as well, considering my father owns fourteen papers and is always in the process of purchasing more. So the time I come into inheriting the business, I just might be in charge of twenty papers. Sometimes I think Dad is addicted to the thrill of taking over a newspaper, well that and his want to avoid Mom. I bet Fraud would have a field day with our family, he would definitely get pay well enough just listening to my mother.

"Yes, Carnac the Magnificent that is exactly why I am calling, I flip you for being Finn's babysitter for the eveing." I am hoping that he won't remember that I pawn Finn off on him last time.

"If my memory is correct you beg to switch with me last time, so you could spend the eveing with that blonde from your ethics class." I just know that he is smiling into the phone, "He's all yours on Friday," damn it curse Colin's good memory. Everytime we go out Colin and I have to take turns on assigning ourselfs the protector of Finn for the eveing. Finn tends to get into trouble if he not watched, espically if he has any form of alachol in him. But basically Finn can get enough trouble of his own without the help of any liquid spirits.

Hearing a beeping noise I press a button and Finn enters the conversation, "We're being summoned to a very dull party on Friday," he whines..

"Yes Finn, Logan and I were just disscussing that," Colin replies dryly.

Finn fakes a laugh at Colin remark, "Well then all powerful Colin do you have a brilliant plan to get us out of this dulldrum?"

I chuckle at their bickering, I should step in to settle the air, "Finn it's open bar," knowing full well what effect those little four magical words would do to Finn's ears.

He didn't even have to think about it, "I'm in," came his quick response. "So which one of you gentlemen is going to be my nanny for the eveing?"

Colin answer quicker than me, "Logan has kindly offer his services for the eveing."

Finn let out a genuine laugh, "Lose the coin toss did you Logan?" I have a tenhancy to flip a coin to trick my friends into doing things for me. And basically I have been known to cheat to win, I'm very Tom Sawyer in that respect. Though I have yet to con anyone into white washing a fence for me.

"Colin unfairly outlawed the toss," I reply dripping my voice in fake sadness.

"That's because you cheat and beside I've done it twice in a row," Colin said scolding me for trying to bring Finn to my side.

Finn try consoling me the best he could, "Ah don't take it so hard Logan, Colin's just a sore loser. Don't worry we'll brankrupt the bar and leave him to deal with the dull party by himself." I bet Finn is winking in to the phone right now.

"You do realize I can still hear you," I take it Colin was slightly cross with us.

I set in to calm the storm brewing, "Nah, it might be fun, the party is for Ace."

Colin went for the low blow, "Oh you mean that nosy reporter that you want to sleep with?"

"I told you Colin repeatily that I don't want to sleep with her, I consider her a friend _only_. I don't know why you keep insiduating that there something more to this friendship then I've told you." He was starting to piss me off with his chronic hinting that my only interest in Ace was to bed her. But that one of Colin's faults, his ability to not let something go until it frays everyone of my last nerves.

Finn interupted, "Who are we talking about?"

"That reporter that Logan brought to the last LDB gathering," Colin answers.

"Oh she was cute, why don't you want to sleep with her Logan?" God now Colin has Finn doing it, thankfully Finn will forget soon.

"Because I am not interested in having a physical relationship with her, I am just friends with a lot of girls," I protest against their accusations.

"Name one," Colin demanded.

Fine if he wants to challenge me on this subject, "Jill."

"You slept with her when you were fifteen," Colin reminded me of my summer with Jill.

He can't find anything sexual with this one, "Juilet."

"You slept with her junior year," Finn brought up.

"Rosemary."

Colin shot that one down, "You slept with her at my last birthday party."

"You did what!" Ow, I think Finn just burst my eardrum.

Colin steps in quickly, "Don't worry Finn I think she was just bored." I know I can always count on Colin to calm Finn down and insult me at the same time.

"Finn it was one time, and she didn't even like my performance," this was a lie of course. Rosemary and I had a good time, enough of a good time that she thinks of me as her top friend with benefits person. Now that I think about it, I been with Rosemary more than just Colin's birthday. But I doubt Finn would take that information well. Thankfully Finn bought my lie, though I know Colin didn't, he saw right through it like he always did. "Even though you two brought up all those examples, I assure you that the relationship Rory Gilmore and I have is purely platonic."

Colin gave up aguring with me, "Fine Logan if you say so."

Finn voice came back sounding much happier with me, "So Logan what time are you picking me up?"

* * *

So far Finn has been behaving perfectily, though if I don't find him something fun to do soon I might have a problem on my hands. Oh no I've been spoted, "Logan darling, so nice that you came."

Mother look itching for a ciagrette, "I thought I had to come under pently of death." I notice her neck is dressed in a new diamond necklace that I've haven't seen before, Dad must be apologizing for something bad he did recentelly.

"Don't be silly," she look around to see if we were in ear shot of anyone. "Now Logan I want you on your best behavior, and don't worry I didn't bring you here to couple with this Rory girl."

"And here I was hoping you were already planning our wedding," though I am curious to why Mom wouldn't want me to date Ace.

"Logan this is serious, this girl grew up in some place called Moon Hollow. Let Emily pawn her off on someone else unsupesting son." This kind of predjuice talk was making me more anger at my mother, than I usally get when she being a hard core snob.

"I thought Richard and Emily were your good friends?" I ask through cench teeth.

"They are my good friends, but this Rory girl is not the one for you," what can I say my mom can be a real witch sometimes. I don't even want to bother with why she sees Rory as unsuitable candinate as the future Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. Not that I'm in any hurry to marry anyone least along Ace, but I could do worst than having Ace as my wife.

Thankfully my dad comes over to us and rescues me, "Logan have you written an article for the paper yet?" Well so much for him rescuing me, he just transported me from one agonizing converstation to the next agonizing converstaion.

"Yes I did actually, the fifth dentist finally caved and now they all recommend Trident," I saw the annoyance in my father's face. Giddly I conitue, "Isn't it great that they're finally getting along," I will pay for this remark later of course.

Mom steps in before Dad can start drilling me in public, "Mitchum we are at a party hosted by our friends, this is not the time our place to lecturing Logan to reach his potential."

Dad took a swing of his drink, letting the ice rattle, "Isn't that what you're doing Shira with your constant matchmaking?"

I quickly look at my watch and cut in before Mom can reply, "Well look at the time, as much as I would love to stay here and listen to you two argue over me. I have a very energetic Australian friend to monitor, excuse me." I walk away as fast I can without drawling attention to myself as I head straight for the bar. Not surprisingly that where I find Finn, he looks like someone took away his best friend leaving him all alone defenseless.

"Logan be a pal and kill me right now," Finn beg clutching his scotch.

"As much as I like to put you out of your misery, I'm not interested in spending the remainder of my life in Sing-Sing," I say patting him on his back.

"Chicken," he pouts draining his drink.

"I have an idea, lets look around for Ace," I need to get Finn moving to snap him out of his depression.

"Maybe she'll have the balls to pull the trigger," I better work quickly, Finn turning into Colin.

"Leave it to you to become Old Yeller when you're sober," I lead him away from the bar, making sure to steer us away from any adults that might want to strike up a conversation.

Ace seems to be in hiding, I can't find her anywhere. Which is not good, Finn is getting more restless by the second. I've been withholding alcohol from him and I think he is getting ready to mutiny. Oh there she is, out on the patio; unfortunately she is trap by a leering cad. Ace needs a rescue fast; leaving Finn alone, I walk over for an intervention, "Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." I put my arm around her for show, "I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad." I turn my attention to the leering cad, "Logan Huntzberger," I throw out my hand.

"Uh, Jordan Chase," ah, so the leering cad has a name.

He releases my hand; I pull Ace closer to me, "Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad."

Jordan looks cheated out of a prize, "Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?"

"Going on a year and a half," hopefully he is buying my charade of being Ace's boyfriend. Playing along with my ruse, Ace places a hand over the one I have drape across her shoulder.

Hopefully our combined efforts will rid Ace of leering Jordan; thankfully the desperate loser took the bait. I release Ace now that our con is over, "Oh, thank you," you know I think this is the first time she's been happy to see me.

"You looked cornered," I say stating the oblivious.

"I was," she does look happy to see me, maybe because she knows I'm not circling around her like the other vultures here.

"Well, glad to be of service. Man, I hate these parties."

"Not really my bag either," I'm so glad that she not one of the few insane people like Jordan so lonely they're go to this type of parking looking for a hookup. Nothing good ever comes from these parties, low self-esteem from being paraded around like property and a bad hang over from trying to drown yourself at the bar is all these type of parties give you.

But it is best to look on the bright side, "But at least the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food."

Now I've confuse her, "Wait, my grandmother?"

Richard comes up behind me looking please to see me talking to Ace; I put my best behavior on. "Logan? How are you, son?"

He puts out his hand and I return with a strong handshake, my Dad taught me long ago that if I wanted men like Richard to respect me I had to greet them with a firm handshake. "I'm very well, sir, and yourself?"

Richard seems almost chipper, "Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here?"

Unlike me, Richard actually likes talking to my parents, "Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies."

"Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics," he seems proud of Emily's tastes in decorating. He turns to Ace, "All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar."

"It's been good to see you, Richard," I say with genuine feeling, Richard is one of my parents more agreeable friends to talk to. Unlike their other boring friends, Richard doesn't make me dread having to interact with him and normally I enjoy our conversations.

I guess one could call him my friend as well, "Good to see you, Logan." He moves away leaving Ace and I once again alone.

She wants answers for what she just witness, "You know my grandparents."

I explain, "My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily." Time to get down to business, I think it is time to give Ace some schooling on surviving this mind numbing event. "Okay, so, Lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party." Ace looks eager to learn what I can teach her about escaping the party, I start collecting valuable supplies.

Ace is curious to what I am up to, "Where are you going?"

I better collect Finn from wherever he is sulking, "Finn!"

Ace is shock, "Finn's here?" I guess she didn't know much about who was on the guess list, I bet she was trick into coming to this little mating shindig her grandparents are hosting tonight.

I hope he hasn't wandered too far away; usually he comes on the first call, "Finn!"

Thankfully he answers this time, "You rang?"

I walk past him on my search for Colin, "Time for a change of venue."

He instantly perks up, "Oh, fantastic." I leave Finn with Ace, she should be able to watch him for a few minutes while I round up everyone.

* * *

The sub-party is going great, Finn found some agreeable music to listen to and we are not a want for alcohol. And best of all everyone seems to be having a good time, even Colin, "Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in scotch."

Ace was a little tipsy, "I think you should go on inside and tell him."

Colin shook his head, "If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him."

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, we don't want

Ace over here to get busted," I calmly advise.

Colin agrees, "I know. I know."

I turn my attention back to Ace, "Refill?"

She sticks her glass out willingly "Sure, why not?"

Finn's alcohol intake is starting to take effect, "Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it." I surprised at his behavior usually Finn response better to his drinking, "Spank me," ah there's Finn I know.

Ace shoots down his request, "I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough."

Rejected Finn turns to me, "She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan." He leaves and once again I am alone with Ace.

I sit down next to her, "Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article."

She sounds surprise, maybe she doesn't think I can read, "You did?"

I shrug her surprise off, "Yep, not bad."

She smiles a happy smile, "Thank you."

I congratulate her more, "You caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that."

She looks unsure of my compliment, "But?"

I assure her that I'm genuine, "No, no buts. You've got a good style." Maybe I should throw in some constructive criticism to please her, "There were a few too many similes in it for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that."

She smiles again, "I'm surprised you even bothered to read it," she was teasing me.

"Are you? Hmm..." It feels nice sitting like this with her, we're talking as if it's the easiest thing to do. I feel comfortable with her…wait a minute what am I saying? I need to get my mind onto something else fast. I stand up, I don't think it best that I am so close to her right now, "So, who's it going to be?"

She's confuse by my change in conversation, "What?"

I need to distance myself from having these types of feelings for her. I need to push these thoughts of wanting to become something more with Rory out of my head. We're just friends I tell myself, just friends. I force myself to come together, "Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so..."

She's not happy that I brought the reason of the party up, "Oh, well..."

A bunch of guys rush to present themselves for her choosing, Finn included, "Me. Pick me." He was met with boos from the other suitors, "But I'm exotic!" Finn whined.

Colin spoke up with an insult waiting on hand, "So is the Asian Bird flu."

Strangely enough I find this all entertaining, "Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings."

"Well, I don't know," she's blushing, she likes the attention. Then she lowers the blow, "It's a tough choice; maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose."

I feel a queasy feeling in my gut, "You have a boyfriend?"

Finn looks deflated, "I'm crushed."

Colin plays along, "Ain't it always the way?"

I sit back next to her, "Do Richard and Emily know about this?" I am so stupid; of course a girl like Rory would have a boyfriend. I'm her friend I should be happy for her, than why do I feel a twinge of jealousy?

"Yeah, they do," she's treating me like her friend.

So I should response like one, "They're just trying to make sure you got a backup?"

She shakes her head, "No, they're just," a look of horror comes onto her face, "oh no, what time is it?"

"It's crying time," Finn announces.

Colin checks his watch, "Eight forty five."

Ace shoots up off the couch to gather her shoes to leave, "Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!"

So the boyfriend name is Dean, "Where?"

She doesn't look at me as she looks for her shoes, "Here, out front!"

I ask a question I already know the answer to, "Dean, is this the boyfriend?"

She answers, "Yes, it's the boyfriend."

"Well, we got to see this guy," what am I insane? Why am I so interested in who Rory dates and what he looks like?

She's as shock as I am by my statement as she puts on her shoe, "What?"

I come up with an explanation quick, "See who the man is that's won your heart. Gotta make sure he's good enough."

She puts on her other shoe as she protest, "But."

The others head for the front, though I stay behind with Ace, "Coming?" She fixes her shoes one last time before she follows me. The adults pay us little attention as we loudly head through the house to the front. Ace emerge through the crowd to open the door, we all closely follow behind her to get a glimpse of Dean. He looks depressed as he leans against his truck, though I was right on my assumption he is tall. We stay back as she goes to talk to him, he doesn't look happy at all. Their voices are hushed and I can see a frown firmly planted on his face. A few seconds later he gets into his truck and drives away leaving Ace alone. I know a breakup when I see one, Ace looks so small. I depart from the group and walk quickly to her as the others follow my lead, "You'll be okay," I reassure her as gently as I can.

"No, I won't," she sniffs as the tears fall down her face.

I can't stand to see her cry, "Okay, that's it. Back to the pool house, men. We have some serious bucking up to do here."

In effort Colin holds up his stolen bottle of scotch, "I swiped some scotch."

Finn offers to help out too, "I'll reenact the Passion of the Christ." The rest cheer and with Colin and Finn they head back inside.

I lean in closer to her, "Come on, Ace, nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the Christ, except Finn's Passion of the Christ." She lets out a soft laugh, but she still looks a little uncertain if she wants to go back inside. Her eyes meet mine; I give her my most trusting face. She weakly smiles and for a second it feels like we're connected; and it scares and excites me at the same time. But then her sad eyes cast downward breaking the bond. She turns back to the house; I put my arm around her for comfort as we head back together.

* * *

Finn had just finished his last scene of the Passion of the Christ, and Ace was bubbling with laughter. And I think I actually heard her snort a few minutes ago. She is drunk; I can't believe I got Ace drunk. She seems better now since Dean left, though it might just be the alcohol talking. We are alone sitting on the couch; she looks at ease from what she was an hour ago. "You know what I thought when I first saw you?" she was baiting me.

I learned from experience to always answer a person under the influence. It's good to keep them talking, "What did you think?"

"That you," she said poking me hard in my right shoulder, "Were nothing more then an arrogant pretty boy whose daddy paid for everything."

I can't resist, "You thought I was pretty?" I ask with a smirk sneaking onto my mouth.

She rolls her eyes at my question, "When you're not being an annoying jerk, you're not that horrible to look at."

I laugh, "You can't take it back now Ace, and you think I'm pretty."

She wasn't paying attention to me anymore, but quietly staring off into space, "He was right you know to break it off," she stumbles out the words. I didn't interrupt her, it look like she needs to tell someone, "He was my first everything, my first boyfriend, my first love, my first time." Strangely I don't like the idea of Ace's ex being with her intimately. I shake this thought off as she continues speaking, "Dated in high school, but I fell in love with someone else and poof no more relationship with Dean. But the other relationship fell apart and I was lonely and Dean was just there." Her voice is sharper now, "He had gotten married, he was married when we slept together," her eyes were tearing up. This was a tough subject for her to face, I stay quiet, "She was really nice too, but I didn't think about her. All I thought about was me and how nice it was to be wanted by a guy." I hand her my handkerchief to dab at her eyes, "I broke up a marriage and I didn't even love him," a look of surprise came over her face. As if a light bulb just went on over her head, "Oh my God, I didn't love him. I'm a tramp; I stole a married man that I didn't love for kicks. I'm a horrible, terrible, unforgivable person."

I decide it time for me to step in, "Rory, listen to me" her blues eyes turn to me looking so innocent. "You are not a horrible, terrible, unforgivable person," I say trying to reassure her.

"I doubt Dean's wife would agree with you," she looks so small.

"You're a good person who made a mistake; it doesn't make you bad it makes you human. Yes, people got hurt, yourself included. But you have two options to choose from, you can either let your mistake control you or you can learn from it and move on."

She blew her nose softly, "You talk like you have experience in this area."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Trust me I made enough mistakes of my own, but my mistakes are something I can't change; I have learned to accept that. You just have to take it one step at a time, trust me it does get better."

Her voice was like a whisper now, "What's the first step?"

I smile at her, "Well I find that it helps to talk about it with a friend."

Her mouth curls into a genuine smile, "Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime Ace," she looks more peaceful now, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Finn's drunken voice can be heard out of tune, "_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to; cry if I want to, you would cry too if it happened to you._"

"_Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone, but Judy left the same time_," a new voice enters. Oh no, he's gotten Colin to join him.

It starts out slow but the others begin to join in, "_Why was he holding her hand, when he's supposed to be mine._"

Ace starts giggling as she starts singing along with them, "_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to; cry if I want to, you would cry too if it happened to yo_u."

Well you know the saying if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, "_Then all my records keep dancing all night. But leave me alone for a while, till Johnny's dancing with me_

_I've got no reason to smile._"

Finn pulls Ace up to dance with him, "_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_.

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to; you would cry too if it happened to you_."

I'm glad I could soften the blow of this breakup for Ace as I watch her merrily dance around the room with Finn. I can't explain it, but I want to shelter her from pain, yet I want to open her eyes to new possibilities. It's a very complicated situation that I don't understand myself. I never felt this way about a girl before, and I don't mean romantic feelings. It's like things are just better with her around, she makes me think about things I never thought I could or would. Colin was half right about her, I have thought of asking her out on a date maybe once or twice. But dating her would be more than just sex and a good time, and I'm not that kind of guy. I can't do relationships; no I must always be nothing more than a friend.

_Judy and Johnny just walked through the door_

_Like a queen with her king_

_Oh what a birthday surprise_

_Judy's wearing his ring_

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to_

_You would cry too if it happened to you_

_Oh-oh-oh it's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to; cry if I want to..._

A giggle escapes from Ace's rosebud lips as I refill her glass.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

"So," I get comfortable in my seat, "Have you notice that Finn likes to sing when he drunk yet?"

She giggles some more, note to self: huge amounts of champange turns Ace into a giggling girl. "Is it Finn singing, I would have sworn it was Bette Midler."

"He considers himself closer to Barbara," I say correcting her.

"Ah the faboulous Ms. Streisand," Ace hiccups, "Excuse me."

She started to giggle strongly again, "What?"

"I'm drunk," she answers my question without hesitation.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

"I can see that," she looks so alive and loose from what she was a few hours ago.

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

She pause before she spoke, "Logan."

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

"Yeah Ace?"  
_  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

"I'm happy," I smile warmly at her. "Tonight would have been different for me, if you hadn't been there. You really help me tonight and I just want to say thank you."

I finish my champange, "Wow Ace, you must be drunk if you're saying such nice things to me."

She smiles knowingly, "Yes, it must be the champange talking."_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

The limo pulls to a stop, "You're home Ace." Ace shrieks as she is gets out of the limo follow by us rowdy group of guys. She stumbles walking up to her house, "Whoa, Ace, you need some help there?" I offer a little buzz myself.

She happily shakes her head no, as she calls out over her shoulder, "Bye!" I was sad to see her go, but I am glad that she has recovered from the blow that she had received earlier tonight. She has a lot of spunk to be able to bounce back from what has happen, though I think the alcohol might have help a little. I turn my attention to the energy fill boys around me, "So where are we off to now?"

* * *

So that it the chapter, I hope you enjoy my new update. And please reply; I love reading your comments on what you think about the story. I will get started on But Not as Cute as Pushkin right away and I am going to try to have it up by this weekend. 


End file.
